1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to saw tooth fittings for preparatory textile machines, for instance combing machines for wool or cotton wool, carding machines or the like, comprising saw tooth elements or strips, respectively, with a tooth or a plurality of teeth which, seen in the direction of combing, have a forward combing front edge of an extension concavely curved at least in sections from the foot portion of each tooth to the tip of each tooth.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, saw tooth fittings of the generic type are stamped elements comprising a foot portion and, above the latter, a plurality of teeth, these stamped elements being combined to form bars of positive fit and inserted in textile machines, for instance on the circular comb of a combing machine. It is also known to apply saw tooth wires rotatingly in circular combs.
As for the tooth configuration, attempts have been made to achieve a design in which the sliver to be combed is guided as uniformly as possible into the region between the teeth so as to ensure a good combing effect.
Depending of the specific combing job and the ideas of the individual users, shapes varying in detail are known for the teeth as such, but also for their free height above the foot portion, for their thickness transversely to the combing direction and for their relative distance from adjacent teeth located upstream or downstream of them in the combing direction or, respectively, beside them transversely to the combing direction.